1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for providing a home network conversion interface. More particularly, this invention relates to converting a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) to an 802-type signal (i.e., 802.X) for use by the PSTN home network.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of telephone service companies use analog Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) when routing ordinary voice telephone calls on its network. PSTN is often delivered over a subscriber loop of copper wires installed between each subscriber and a local telephone company's (telco) central office. The telco central office contains circuit switches that interconnect subscribers and establish call connections. Typically, a circuit connection is established for each telephone call and this connection is maintained for the duration of a call.
A PSTN based arrangement provides the advantage that existing telephone wiring coming to a home may be used to implement a home network environment. However, telephone lines inside the home are inherently noisy due to ambient noise caused by electrical devices in the home, for example dimmer switches, transformers of home appliances, etc. In addition, twisted pair telephone cable lines used in PSTN systems suffer from turn-on transients due to on-hook and off-hook and noise pulses from the standard PSTN telephones, and electrical systems such as heating and air-conditioning systems, etc.
Because of the increased use of computers and wireless devices inside businesses and homes, an increased load and interference on standard telephone networks has become apparent. Thus, average modem home networks suffer slow data rates and now would benefit from an 802-type compatible data line in order to effectively and efficiently manage a home-based local area network. Accordingly, many homes have installed the more stable and technology friendly 802-type lines and devices for home computing and use. The 802-type signal lines are robust enough that they are not affected by ambient conditions. However, due to income or local telco line restrictions, many homes cannot be provided such features. For example, many rural areas have not been provided with 802-type signal lines due to lack of demand or cost effectiveness.
Local area networks use a network cable or other media to link stations on the network. Each local area network uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface cards at each station to share access to the media. Conventional local area network architectures use a media access controller operating according to half-duplex or full duplex Ethernet (ANSI/IEEE standard 802.3) protocol using a prescribed network medium, such as 10BaseT.
Conventional PSTN telephone system lines entering a home require that the home be wired with PSTN compatible devices. Just as conventional PSTN lines, conventional incoming 802-type system lines require that Ethernet-type devices be available for the incoming 802-type signal.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide all homes with a low cost home network interface that is capable of receiving an analog PSTN signal while the home network operates with 802-type (802.X) signals. Particularly, homes in rural areas without 802-type supply lines would greatly benefit from such features. Thus, due to the problems associated with PSTN inside the home, it would be advantageous to allow the incoming PSTN signal to be converted to be an 802-type (802.X) signal.